Dark One
by HatOnYourHead
Summary: I wouldn't be one of his minions, I wouldn't do as he said. I would do everything in my power to deny him what he wanted, even if it meant I had to die. ?/Oc R&R. M to be on the safe side
1. prologue

"_you are destined to surpass even Harry potter, you are my most prized weapon" he said._

"_I won't, I won't do it" I shouted at the blurry figure in my memory._

"_but you will whether you like it or not" he said a jet of red light flew at me._

My feet pounded against the pavement as I escaped my keepers. "you can run but you can't hide little cub" a shrill voice yelled after me followed by a cackle. I turned a corner and then another trying my best to lose them. But I soon found that all I had done was send myself into a dead end. I looked around wildly as I backed into a wall, they turned the corner they all wore masks, they always all wore masks. One pulled out his wand.

"accio" I shouted at it. It flew into my hand. I pointed it to the sky and shouted, "periculum" red sparks shot out of the tip of the wand. Finally I placed the wand to my temple.

"stop her" someone shouted but it was too late.

"obliviate maximus infinitio" I said, it was a spell I created myself I had no one to try it on so if it failed I would die. Not that I minded in the least, but I preferred to live. But if it did work it would permanently erase all of my memories. Sure I had memories that I treasured. But right now I was willing to sacrifice anything to get out of this situation. I collapsed to the ground.

A/N: first chapter of first story, I have no idea who the pairing will be, which is why you should tell me. I'll put a pole on my profile. Review because I love you.


	2. that's great and all but what's my name?

**I opened my eyes to talking, I lay in a bed with white sheets and it seemed I was closed off from everything else by a yellow curtain. To my left on the side table was some clothes. I slipped out of bed and put them on. A black bra and a fresh pair on panties. I had a purple off the shoulder shirt that had silver guitar on it. A pair of black skinny jeans and purple worn out converse. There was some sort of argument going on right outside the curtain. An old man and a young guy no too young but pretty young. I stepped out of the curtain. "oh wonderful you're awake" and old man with a long white beard and a guy with red hair.**

"**who was there with you in the ally? What did they want from a girl as young as you?" he immediately asked.**

"**what are you talking about?" I asked.**

"**you were found in an ally collapsed with someone else's wand in your hand. Do you remember anything about the incident?" the old man asked more kindly. **

**I thought about it trying to recall anything. But nothing came up, I didn't remember a thing, and I don't mean by whatever there talking about I mean at all. "no" I said.**

**He gave me a puzzled look and then asked another question, "what is your name?" he asked.**

"**I don't know" I answered easily.**

"**are you a witch?" he asked.**

"**like magic?" I asked.**

"**she doesn't remember a thing does she?" the red head asked.**

"**I don't believe so, they must have wiped her memory" the bearded man said. "do you remember anything at all"**

**I thought about it a moment racking my brain for an answer a phrase came to mind, "only a poem" I said. **

"**what poem?" the red haired guy asked.**

"**it's probably not important" I said.**

"**well I think I need to explain allot of things to you" the old man said. The red head left and the old man told me everything. He knew nothing about me but he told me about what was going on around in the every day world, there was a war waging with a dark wizard and a few of his followers against another group of people the side he was on. The people in the ally where the dark wizards followers, death eaters as they were named. There was a boy who was supposed to defeat him in the future or be killed himself, Harry Potter. Dumbledore stared at me expectantly after saying his name, but I didn't register it. He told me that he thought I was a very powerful witch. When I had arrived at saint mungos, the hospital I was sitting in, early this morning, I had an open wound on my side that could have been fatal, a broken arm, and a wound on my head. But when the wizard medics tried to heal me the spells rebounded and a silvery glow had enveloped my body, my arm had snapped back in place and right before everyone's eyes the gash on my side closed up.**

"**sometimes once every few hundred years there is a child born of muggle parents with exceptional abilities, but the abilities, and their magical talent never surfaces unless the holder of these amazing abilities is in mortal danger" he told me. "I believe that this child is you, magic will come easier to you so starting as soon as we leave this hospital you will begin learning magic, and then I will send you to the school I am headmaster of, Hogwarts. You will learn that magic is an extraordinary ability. I believe you will enjoy it" he said with a smile. Not long after I asked to be excused to go to the lue, I didn't really need to go, I just didn't know what I looked like. I had no memories may I remind you. My skin was a light cream color and I had honey blonde curly hair with light brown eyes, and a heart shaped face but a strong jaw.**

**I was released from saint mungos and we stopped by a wand shop and I destroyed nearly everything in eyesight and shattered a few windows before the old man disappeared behind all the shelves and brought out a very ordinary box and pulled out a black wand that looked like the bottom half had been dipped in silver lava and then it had hardened. I gave it a wave, but while I expected destruction silver sparks shot out of the tip. Dumbledore clapped and waved his own wand fixing the mess. **

**Dumbledore taught me personally most of the spells I learned over the next month and a half. A woman taught me the rest, her name was professor McGonagall. I think she liked me and I enjoyed the portion of transfigurations. Turning something useless into something useful was amazing to me. Dumbledore was right I was able to learn fast I usually got spells on the second try. During my lessons Dumbledore told me something that made me wonder, I never did anything more than wonder though, that is for a while. "if you want something, and you really want it, the fact that you are, what I think you are. That part of you will let you have it. Even if it doesn't exist. I believe that is why those death eaters were after you in that ally." he said.**

**Oh and we decided on a name, Lux. It means light. I just liked it for the X in it and it's so short. Dumbledore tried to take me places trying to get me to remember things but I just couldn't. it's not like I didn't try, but almost as if somewhere in my subconscious something was telling me "no, don't remember."**

"**I'm going to take you to meet a friend and old friend of mine, but first we need to pick up somebody" he said holding out his arm I took it and we apperated to a train station. There was a billboard across the way with a woman selling perfume. A few minutes later a guy walked out with shaggy black hair and green eyes with glasses. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Lux, Lux this is Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.**

"**hey" I said absent mindedly, I looked down the tracks one way and then the other. They had a short conversation as I gazed at the surroundings.**

"**Lux" Dumbledore called, "grab hold of harry's arm." I turned around to see harry holding onto Dumbledore's outstretched arm. I took a bit of harry's sleeve and we were tugged into what was known as apparition or as I like to call it, the worst ride ever.**

**Upon landing back onto the ground harry fell into me knocking me over as he landed on top of me. He quickly got off, "sorry" he mumbled. I turned my head as my cheeks turned a bright pink. **

"**we just apperated didn't we?" harry asked.**

"**indeed, and quite successfully too. Most people vomit their first time" he said.**

"**like who?" he asked.**

"**like me" I said and he grimaced. Dumbledore suddenly turned and we trailed behind him.**

"**welcome to the charming village of bubbly babitin. I assume right about now you both are wondering why I brought you both here" he asked us. "am I right?"**

"**actually sir after all these year I just kind of go with it" harry said. They both turned to me. I was picking dirt from underneath my nails.**

"**you've been taking me random places all summer" I said with a shrug.**

"**wands out you two" he said. We all pulled out our wands and headed into the house. It was a wreck, things were strewn apart everything was broken there was a whole in the ceiling as well. "Horace?" Dumbledore whispered into the house. The dim light from our wands gave the place an eerie look. "Horace?" Dumbledore questioned again. I walked into the room after Harry and he stopped and was looking at something and then looked up, there was some sort of red stuff leaking from the roof. A drop landed on Harry's forehead but before he wipe it off Dumbledore did and tasted it. Ew. He then turned to a seemingly untouched armchair and began to walk toward it. Then I noticed the shoes sticking out of the bottom. It was quite odd. Dumbledore poked it and a head popped out I squealed and danced backward.**

"**Merlin's beard" the head said standing up and turning into an old man in a robe, "no need to disfigure me Albus"**

"**well I must say you made a very convincing armchair, Horace" Dumbledore said. The tense atmosphere that had filled the room suddenly evaporated.**

"**it's all in the upholstery I come by the stuff naturally, what gave me away?" Horace asked.**

"**dragons blood" Dumbledore said pointing his wand up back toward the red stuff on the ceiling. **

"**oh, ho" he said, though I don't think he was talking about the dragons blood, he was look right at Harry.**

"**oh yes introductions, Harry, Lux I would like you to meet an old friend and college of mine, Horace Slughorn" he said, Horace turned his left arm back into a hand. "Horace, this is Lux and well you know who this is" he said.**

"**Harry potter" Horace said smiling with a funny look in his eyes, he closed a door and locked it.**

"**so what's with all the theatrics Horace?" Dumbledore asked him. "you weren't by any chance waiting for someone else were you?"**

"**what Albus, I'm sure I don't know what you mean" he said but Dumbledore stared him down, "well alright the death eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now. Do you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times so I only stay anywhere for only a week" he said, "muggles who own this place are in the canary islands" he mentioned.**

"**well I think we should put it back in order for them, don't you?" he asked. **

"**fine" Slughorn said. Dumbledore waved his wand and everything began to fix itself put everything right. Everything was completely untouched after a few minutes.**

"**that was fun, don't you think so Lux?" he asked me.**

"**mmhmm" I said as I had disappeared into another room of the house.**

**soon Dumbledore shuffled past me and I walked into the main room again. They were standing looking at a picture, "and you young lady, what are you doing here?" he asked me.**

"**I lost my memory about a month and a half ago, I suppose by bringing me here he thought it might jog my memory" I said.**

"**and how'd you lose it?" he asked.**

"**a death eater attack, they think they erased my memory. But by the recent news I figured that's not the truth. Seeing as they would probably have rather killed me." I said nervously. They both stared at me, Horace in intrigue and harry in miled shock that I spoke so loosely of my own death. But for some reason it seemed natural for me to talk abut death so easily. As if I had done it a million times before.**

"**Horace do you mind if I take this?" Dumbledore asked, "I do love knitting patterns" he said holding up a knitting magazine.**

"**yes, yes of course. But your not leaving are you?" Horace asked he looked sad.**

"**oh I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable I would have considered it a great person triumph if you had consented to return to Hogwarts, your like my friend Mr. Potter here. One of a kind. Well bye bye Horace" he nodded, "bye" as he left the room I waved and Harry nodded as we followed after him. We had barely left the driveway when Horace came out of the house.**

"**alright, I'll dot. But I want professor Merewether's old office not the water closet I had before. And I want a raise too, these are mad times I say, mad" he said shaking his hand at Dumbledore.**

"**they are indeed, Lux would you apperate back to the cottage your staying in, that's all I needed of you tonight" he said.**

"**good I'm tired" I said. I pulled a port key from my pocket and waved as it pulled me back into the house I was staying in. It wasn't far from Hogwarts still in the boundaries actually so I was aloud to do magic. I took a shower and made myself a snack, I lit the fireplace in my room. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.**


	3. that thing you call hair

"up, up, up" professor McGonagall called into my room. I snuggled into my pillow more. "you have a long day ahead and you need to get ready, the other students will be arriving this evening and you need to join them, and be sorted for dinner. you'll be sorted before hand, so get dressed in your robes and do something with that thing on your head you call hair" she said

I got up and brushed my hair and put on some ordinary black robes. I didn't see why wizards wore robes, I feel like I just got out of the shower all the time. We walked up to Hogwarts, my cottage was on the side of the lake and frankly a bit of a walk. We got to Dumbledore's office about 10 minutes later. I sat on a chair and a very old and tattered hat was placed on my head.

Almost immediately it started yelling, "Dumbledore, how am I supposed to sort her if she has no memories, I can't sort someone who doesn't have memories. Hufflepuff because I have no idea what to do with you" it said. I laughed.

"well apparently you really don't have any memories, their just not hiding" Dumbledore said removing the hat.

"so do I have to move into a dorm?" I asked.

"no, you'll be staying in your cottage for your own safety" he said. I didn't question him but I wondered what he meant. "your uniform is in your house" he said, "you may go change and relax until 6:00 that's when dinner starts."

"I just walked all the way up here" I said heading for the door I passed a black haired teacher on my way out. Something told me I knew him and I looked up. But he was gone, he had already shut the door.

"_who's he?" I asked one of my guards. A woman this time._

"_the dark lords, 'oh so loyal servant', he's a disgrace in my opinion" she said. The man had greasy black hair and dark eyes, he had a long nose. "you were hungry, weren't you girl?" she asked taking my shoulder roughly and dragging me toward the kitchen, I would have gasped from the pain, but I was already used to it._

"I-" I started to speak but McGonagall had started to lead me away. I was silent the whole way back.

"what is it Lux?" she asked.

"I remembered something" I said.

"what?" she asked.

"I was with a woman, she was my guard, or something. I asked her who someone was. I was talking about that man that went into Dumbledore's office after I left." I said.

Professor McGonagall was quiet a moment. "I shouldn't tell you this, but professor Snape is a spy for Dumbledore, he pretends to work for the dark lord, did the woman mention this?" she asked.

"yes" I said.

"well, then we wouldn't want you to be suspicious. You rest up, and I'll come back around 5:30" she said. I wasn't really tired so I changed into my new uniform and started a puzzle, I'd make the pictures move later but it was a muggle puzzle, that had dogs on it called guys day out. I didn't finish it and ended up grabbing a book and laying down in front of the fire in my living room for a while. Then calling a house elf asking for a sandwich. Finally professor McGonagall arrived. We made the walked to the great hall and I sat at the Hufflepuff table.

After everyone was sorted Dumbledore made his announcement about me, "this year we will be having a new student, Lux, she has been placed into Hufflepuff. She also has no memories of anything before this summer, I expect you all to be nice to her, now please eat" he said. I was immediately bombarded with questions. Did I even remember my name? Whether my memories was a problem with the hat or not? How was it I was placed in 6th year? How did I lose my memory? I answered each question politely and when it came to the last questions everyone stopped talking after my response. They said I was very lucky and that it was great that I could meet them.

"I'm sure it will be fun having you in the dorms" a girl named Hannah Abbot sneered at me after a brave boy asked me whether I had a boyfriend or not.

"actually I won't be staying in the dorms. I have a cottage on the edge of the lake that I'm staying in, Dumbledore said I would remain there for my own safety" I said. She glared at me and I figured I had just made my first enemy.

"look Potter's got a bloody nose" a girl said and we all turned around.

"I wonder who punched him in the face?" a boy asked. A few others chuckled.

- Harry POV

"so what have I missed?" I asked sitting down holding the rag to my still bleeding nose.

"there's a hot new blond girl in Hufflepuff" Ron said I looked toward the table searching for the blonde girl.

"her name is Lux and she's probably very nice" Hermione said glaring at him.

"wait Dumbledore brought a girl named Lux, when he took me to get a new teacher" I said.

"did that one have no memory of her past too?" Hermione asked. I nodded, "I wonder what she's doing here though, it's very odd that Dumbledore picked her to go to school here." she mumbled.

"so how is she mate?" Ron asked.

"she was very shy, and kind of spacey actually. Though when I first learned I was a wizard I was amazed by everything too" I said.

"I wonder how she learned all those spells in such a short amount of time, I mean Dumbledore did say she lost her memory recently, it cant be more than 2 months ago" Hermione said. I hadn't thought of that. Made she had a private tutor helping her. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

- Lux POV

After a very depressing speech from Dumbledore we were let out to go to sleep. I left my fellow Hufflepuff's and headed for the front doors. "Lux" someone called I turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Harry come out of the crowd. "hey," he said stopped in front of me. "where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm staying in a cottage by the black lake actually" I said.

"oh, well I wanted to congratulate you on making it into Hufflepuff" he said.

"actually the hat threw a fit and started yelling at Dumbledore because he didn't know how to sort me without memories, so he just kind of placed me there as a last resort" I said scratching the back of my head.

"well I assume that was amusing" he said.

"kind of" I said.

"well, do you want me to walk you down to your cottage?" he asked.

"no I'm alright, well goodnight Harry" I said.

"night" he responded. I turned around and continued my walk down to the lake. As I went to sleep that night decided that Harry was pretty nice.

A/N: still have no effing clue who she's going to fall for. And her spell didn't work, I took a year of latin and flunked it so if I got the latin in the spell wrong I'm terribly sorry please correct me.


	4. you have explosion all over your face

The next morning I had potions and I was happy to find that a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger was extatic to show me how to get there. "it's horrible that you lost your memories, I heard it was during the attack" she said.

"yeah, but as far as I was able to get out of the aurors, they had just gotten an anonymous tip that a few death eaters were going to be there that night, but no one else was harmed. It's as if they targeted only me" I said.

"that is incredibly odd" she said.

"do you wake up with your hair like that?" I asked.

"well not exactly like this but its not a mess either." she said, "why do you ask?"

"my hair as described by a number of people, is that thing I call hair" I said, "only in the morning of course"

"oh I wonder if there's a spell" she said.

"a spell to get rid of bed head, I bet it's in a witch beauty magazine" I said.

"I hate them, their no good for reading, only about girls and their oh so terrible boy troubles" she said.

"I know right, if he hits you leave for goodness sake, or hex him and then leave" we giggled and arrived at the potions classroom a few minutes later.

"oh Lux, it's wonderful to see you again, I've heard quite allot about you. And who is it your with?" he asked.

"this is Hermione Granger" I said.

"and you're a Gryffindor, I see. Well its always good to see people are listening to Dumbledore and being nice to new students" he said. "we're having a little demonstration why don't you go stand at the front of the class" he motioned us forward. The potions book was a light blue and very small which I was thrilled about, which meant that it wasn't heavy. He began his lecture, which was long and boring but soon Harry walked into the room with a red head. "oh Harry m'boy I was beginning to worry and I see you brought someone with you" he said.

"Ron Weasley sir, but I'm dead awful at potions so I'll be leaving" he said. The blond girl next to Hermione and I stared at Ron like he was a god.

"does he have an ego?" I asked Hermione. She stifled a laugh into her robe.

"nonsense, we'll sort you out, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine" he said. "get your books out"

"actually sir I haven't actually gotten my book yet, and nor has Ron." Harry said.

"not to worry get one from the cupboard"

"now as I was saying I have prepared some concoctions this morning any ideas what these might be?" he asked. Hermione's hand went up. How'd she know already, I only knew one of them and that one was obvious. "yes ms. Granger is it?" he asked.

She walked forward to each potion, the first one she said, "that one there is veratiserum, it's a truth telling serum. And that one is poly juice potion," I kind of wasn't paying attention, Harry and Ron were fighting over a book and it was quite funny. Ron won, and Harry hit him with his book. "and this one is amortania, the most powerful love potion in the world. It is rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell freshly cut grass, parchment and spearmint" she paused a moment, "tooth paste" she said stepping back.

"now amortania, doesn't cause actual love, but it does cause powerful infatuation or obsesssion" he said. A few girls stepped forward. "for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room" he said putting the lid on it. The girl snapped back from whatever fantasy they were just in.

"sir, you haven't told us what is in that one" a Gryffindor girl asked pointing to a small vial of gold liquid.

Professor Slughorn walked over and took the vial off it's holder. "what you see before you, ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion. Known as felix felices" he said holding it up. It is more commonly referred to as"

"liquid luck" Hermione finished for him

"yes ms. Granger, liquid luck" he confirmed, "desperately tricky to make disastrous should you get it wrong, one sip and should you find all of your indevers succeed" he said. "atleast until the affects were off, so this is what I offer each of you today, one tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains, that manages to brew and acceptable draft of drought of the living dead" he said, "recipe will be found on page ten of your books" I flipped open my book and flipped through the pages not paying attention until he said, "let the brewing commense."

I moved to the nearest cauldron and Hermione got the one next to me and harry the other one, there were only 4 at a table. After several failed attempts at cutting the stupid bean I took the back of the knife and smashed the bean. I then squeezed out the juice. "how'd you two do that?" Hermione asked glancing from harry to me.

"I got angry at it so I just smashed it" I said.

"I did the same, except without the anger" harry said. "it gets the juice out better" he added, I gave him a sideways look.

I was one hundred percent sure I got half of the ingredients wrong, and I expected something to explode any minute but upon adding the last part I looked at the instructions, pale pink it was.

"well we have two winners, interesting" Slughorn said. "who will get the potion?" he asked.

"Harry can have it, he actually followed all of the instructions precisely, I'm surprised mine didn't try to attack me half way through" I said laughing.

"then it's settled Harry will get the vial" he said. We all stood at the front of the class, I was the only Hufflepuff I noticed. There were three Slytherins.

"umm you have some explosion all over your face" I said to the guy next to me giving him a handkerchief. He smiled and wiped it off.

"do you want it back?" he asked looking at the black smudges.

"no, does that happen often?" I asked.

"yeah, since my first year actually" he said. I walked out of the class room with him. "I'm Seamus, by the way" he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"so what do you have next?" I asked.

"I have muggle studies" he said. "and you?" he asked.

"oh I have divinations" I said.

"really? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said with a shrug, but he was obviously going to wait for an answer "I know nothing about my past so why not learn about my future instead" I said.

"but professor Trelawney is such a loon" he said.

"yeah, I've heard that. At least she'll be interesting" I said with a smile before heading toward the divinations room.

I was so relieved when classes ended, I was tired and I already had homework. I got back to my cottage and after doing my homework I climbed onto my roof with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and watched the sun set and the stars come out. "what are you doing up there?" someone shouted. I looked down.

"oh hello Hermione" I said. "I'm just looking at the sky"

"do you mind if I come up?" she asked.

"sure, and grab yourself some hot chocolate as well" I called to her as she entered my house. She came up and climbed up on the balcony and sat next to me on the roof.

"wow this is so pretty" she said as we looked at the sky.

"so why'd you stop by?" I asked.

"Harry mentioned you weren't in the Hufflepuff dorms and I guess I was just curious" she said. I turned my head toward her caching her lie, "oh alright I wanted to know how you got that potion right" she said.

I smiled, "I don't think I'm good at cooking. Plus all of this witch stuff is very new to me, new in the way I don't remember it. I just had very good luck I guess" I said.

"well Harry got an old book that just had really good notes in it" Hermione said.

"yeah, so are you really attracted to spearmint toothpaste?" I asked laughing.

"shut up, I'm a perfectionist, I figured that was obvious though" she said. "and what about you? What did you smell in the potion?" she asked.

"clean forest air, strawberries, and chocolate" I said.

"well then this house must be your true love" she said joking.

"shut it, it's not funny" I said but I was laughing too.

"there's quidditch try outs for Gryffindor, this Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to join me? I mean I'll just be sitting there. On the bleachers. Alone" she said, "you any good at quidditch?" she asked.

"I don't believe so. The one lesson that I had with Madame hooch, the broom hit me in the face and I got a bloody nose" I said.

"yeah I couldn't even call the broom up to my hand" she said. We both laughed again.

"sure Hermione I'll go to the try outs with you" I said.

"great, their kind of early in the morning so I'll come by and get you" she said.

"alright, I'll leave the door unlocked" I said. She said goodnight and climbed off the roof. I hoped that everyone was as nice as the people I had met so far. I didn't climb off the roof for another 2 hours because I kept magically refilling my cup of hot chocolate.


End file.
